Stranded in Canada
by xhollywoodsmile
Summary: Maggie Dibiase gets the one thing she didn't want. To be stranded in Canada for the Holidays. Instead of going home to MIS she has to stay with her boyfriend and his family. To bad his sister and her can't get along. OC/Christian Cage
1. Chapter 1

**Stranded in Canada  
><em>Chapter One: <em>**_Home for the holidays__  
><em>**_  
><em>**_A/N: Hey guys! This is a little christmas story starring my OC Maggie Dibiase with her lovely boyfriend Christan Cage. Ajay,Joey,Kenize, and Gran belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Thanks for reading. (:  
><em>

* * *

><p>Jay Reso stood from the distance as he smiled watching his girlfriend arguing with the lady at the Airport customer service over how the flights had been canceled. He found it funny how she was giving them grief about her not being able to be home for Christmas. He also loved seeing is his short girlfriend putting up the small fight in her <em>American Eagle <em>hoodie, black leggings, and a pair of her sand colored _UGG _boots and white scarf. Putting his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he decided to go over there before she got herself kicked out of the airport for good.

"What do you mean all flights are grounded!" Maggie Dibiase haft yelled at the lady behind the counter in the airport. She was due home for the holidays in Mississippi but now it didn't look like it would happen.  
>"I'm sorry Miss, the runway is not clear from snow and ice. But if you would like, I could put you on standby for the next flight out." The lady, whose name tag read Stacy replied back to the young blonde.<br>"I don't think you understand. I _have_ to be home by tomorrow for the holidays! I promised my family!" The Mississippi native, who was getting frustrated said back. After all, she had been there since five this morning and the day wasn't getting younger. "Listen Stacy, Have you ever broke a promise to your _great-_grandma?".  
>"I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do. Nobody is able to leave, so if you could leave so I can help the others in line, that would be fantastic." Stacy smiled at Maggie earning a glare from her.<p>

Jay put his arm around her slender waist," Come on Maggie, It won't be _that_ bad. You can spend the holidays with your lovable boyfriend." Jay Reso smiled as he pulled his pouting girlfriend by the hand away from the counter.  
>"Jay, You don't understand. I need to be home, I have never been away for the holidays." Maggie said pouting.<br>"Don't worry babe, everything will be okay." Jay smiled at his pouting girlfriend and pecked her on the lips.  
>"Easy for you to say, you are home." She said as they walked towards Jays car.<br>"Don't be a grinch because you can't go home." Jay joked , earning a glare from his girlfriend. "I'm joking love".  
>"Mhm," Maggie said getting in the car. "I don't want to intrude on your family's Christmas".<br>"Don't be silly Maggie, my Gran loves you so does Adam and Chris so don't fret Dibiase." Jay leaned over and kissed her cheek before putting the key in the igntion, starting it and drove to Jay's grandma's house.

"It's so cold outside." Maggie whined as she waited by the car while Jay got her bag out the back.  
>"Well, you should of wore more clothes then." Jay said as she came around taking her hand as they walked up towards the door.<br>"Well my bad, I figured I would be on a plane and almost in Mississippi by now." she said shaking a little from the cold. Jay playfully rolled his eyes and opened the door for her. They where hit by the smell of fresh chocolate cookies.

"

Gra_n,_ We're back!" Jay called out as they stepped into the house.  
>"What do you mean we? I thought Maggie was leaving?" She asked walking into the room they where in.<br>"She was, but the flights are all grounded due to the snow." Jay answered.  
>"Sorry to intrude Edna," Maggie started to say before she was cut off.<br>"Nonsense Maggie, you're welcomed to stay and have Christmas with us and call me Gran like everyone else." Edna smiled and hugged the blonde and then Jay. "Jay why don't Maggie and you go upstairs and put her stuff up. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Edna smiled before walking back into the kitchen.

"Your Gran is awesome Jay." Maggie said as they walked up the stairs to Jay's bedroom.  
>"Yeah, she is pretty awesome isn't she?" Jay replied smiling.<br>"So, is Ajay, Chris and the kids coming up?" She asked as she walked into the bedroom she would be staying in.  
>"Yeah, they should be here in a few hours" Jay said as he put down her suitecase. "Hey, don't worry about Ajay. I promise she will be on her best behavior". Jay wrapped his arms around her and pulling her in. Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck.<br>"I'll try not to worry." Maggie said as she kissed Jay and after a few minutes pulled back. "I need to call my mom and tell her I won't be home for Christmas and then I'll probaly take a nap".  
>"Okay babe, I'll be downstairs. If you're not up when Ajay and the kids get here I'll come get you." Jay said as he watched Maggie get her iPhone out of her purse.<br>"Sounds good." She smiled as Jay kissed her cheek and left. Unlocking her phone, she dialed the number she had came so familiar with.

"_Hello_?" The familiar voice answered after the third ring.  
>"Momma? It's me."<br>"_Hi baby! When are you getting here?"  
><em>"Mom, I'm stuck in Canada. All the flights are grounded."  
>"<em>There has to be away, Christmas won't be the same. Ted, Brett and Matt are here."<br>_"There isn't. The only way is by car and I don't have a car here. I know it won't be the same mom. Trust me, I know. I miss you all."  
>"<em>We miss you too baby. See this is why you shouldn't be with him."<br>_"Mom, that makes NO sense at all. And I'm not about to have this conversation with you over the phone and before Christmas."  
>"<em>Okay, okay. I have to go, Ted just knocked over the Egg Nog that I have out for the party. Take care of yourself, and call me tomorrow."<br>_"Of course he did. Tell everyone I said sorry and that I love them all."  
>"<em>Will do. I love you, bye<em>".  
>"Love you to bye". Maggie hung up her phone and walked over to the window. She could see the snow coming down from the sky and dance in the wind. She wipped away the tears that threaten to fall. She never thought missing a Christmas at home would affect her like this. She walked back over to the bed and laid down pulling the covers tightly around her and falling into a peaceful sleep.<p>

"Maggie May, wakey, wakey." Jay said as he got in bed next to her.  
>"Go away." She mumbled rolling over in her bed.<br>"Come on Maggie, You have to get up. Ajay, Chris and the kids are almost here". Maggie sat up in the bed. "What time is it?"  
>"Babe, it's after tweleve." He laughed.<br>"Why did you let me sleep this long?" She asked as she got our of bed and check her appearance in the mirror. Thankfully, her sleeping didn't messed up her pony tail.  
>"Well, when I first came into get you up, you looked so peaceful and beautiful so I let you sleep some more." He got up and stood behind her. "Which, you still look so beautiful" He whispered in her ear earning a smile from her.<br>"Thank you baby." She turned around and kissed him. "Lets go downstairs".  
>"Lets go." Jay smiled and took her hand and led her down the stairs. "By the way, I love your socks." he laughed referring to her pink fuzzy socks.<br>"Oh these old things? Thank you." She laughed along with him. After walking downstairs, the couple went and sat down on the couch.

"Your Gran really goes all out for Christmas." Maggie smiled as she looked around the living room. It was filled with all sorts of Christmas decorations. In the corner sat a 8-foot christmas tree that had beautiful oragments and on top sat the Angel.  
>"Yeah she does, plus it's Ajay's favorite holiday so of course she goes all out." He repiled.<p>

Jay smiled, hearing the sound of a car pulling into the drive way and the sound of car doors opening and shutting. "They're here" he said happily as he his his coat on and slipping his shoes on he went outside to meet his sister, brother in law and most importantly his niece and nephew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stranded in Canada  
><em>Chapter Two: <em>**_Home Sick  
><em>_A/N: I own Maggie and Ajay,Joey,Kenzie, and Gran belong to Kennedy's Friday Night_ Delight._ Thanks for reading, please review.. (:  
><em>

* * *

><p>Maggie stayed in the house while Enda and Jay went outside to greet Jay's little sister Ajay. Maggie played with her hands as she tried to make herself comfortable on the couch. The last time Ajay and Maggie where together wasn't so good. It ended in name calling and tears, memories that where better off left alone. She could hear soft voices coming from outside of them talking, and then finally she heard the front door open and the sound of foot steps. The first to people to come into view was Gran and Ajay's oldest child, Joey and than Ajay's husband and their one year old daughter Kenzie who was snuggled up in her car seat.<br>"I have some cookies for you Joey, you go sit in the living room and I'll put on Cars." Gran smiled as she walked into the Kitchen while Chris ,who was carrying Kenzie, and Joey walked into the living room.

"Maggie." Joey smiled as he ran up to his Uncle's girlfriend and hugged her.  
>"Hey Joey." Maggie smiled back as hugged Joey back. "Hey Chris. Is she asleep?" she asked referring to the baby.<br>"Yeah, the ride her knocked her out." Chris smiled as he sat down.  
>"I bet." Maggie said.<br>"Ajay said that you where supposed to be back in Mississippi for the holidays." Chris said as he took his winter gear off.  
>"I was suppose to, but my fight got canceled so I got stuck here." She replied.<br>"Oh wow, that sucks. I'm sorry." Chris said as he got up to put Cars in.  
>"Yeah, it's life though".<p>

"Here you go Joey." Gran said as she brought in some of her chocolate cookies. "I have to get back to cooking, but just holler if you guys need anything." She smiled before returning to the kitchen leaving the four of them in the kitchen. Joey ate his cookies and settled down to watch cars. Maggie got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help... Gran?" She asked softly walking up to the counter.  
>"Maggie, go relax. You are a guest in this house. You don't have to help." Gran looked up at the blonde.<br>"Are you sure? I don't mind helping".  
>"Go sit down and that's an order." Gran said as she went back to cooking. Maggie took her order and went back into the living room and sat back down watching the movie. It wasn't long before she could hear laughter and the front door open.<p>

"Hey babe." Chris greeted his wife by kissing her. Ajay smiled and kissed him back before she started to take her coat and shoes off. Walking into the living room she stopped in her tracks than turned to her big brother and raised her eye brow. Jay rolled her eyes as he took his coat and shoes off and then walked into the living room and sat next to his girlfriend.

"Hi Ajay." Maggie smiled friendly towards the Canadian.  
>"Hey.. I thought you would be gone by now." Ajay said sitting down on Chris's lap.<br>"She was supposed to leave this morning but her flight got canceled so she is staying." Jay said before Maggie could open her mouth.  
>"Oh, so is she leaving tomorrow or something?" She asked looking at her brother and his younger girlfriend.<br>"No Ajay. She is going to be here with us for the holidays." Jay squeezed Maggie's hand.  
>"Right." Ajay looked at her son than daughter.<br>"I have a phone call to make, I'll be back down in a little bit." Maggie said standing up.  
>"Are you sure, can't it wait?" Jay asked looking up at his girlfriend.<br>"If I wait I will forget. Don't worry I'll be down soon." Maggie smiled and kiss him on the lips before heading upstairs to Jay's bedroom.

Maggie laid in the middle of the bed with her iPad in her hands looking for flights. "_Come one, there has to be a flight out of_ here." She said to herself as she searched. "Canceled, Canceled, canceled." She read out loud to herself.  
>"Thought you where making a phone call?" Jay asked walking into his bedroom.<br>"I did, the person just didn't want to talk." She replied sitting her iPad down.  
>"You where looking up flights weren't you?" He asked , laying down on the bed next to her.<br>"No".  
>"Sure you weren't." Jay rolled on his side to face her.<br>"Your sister doesn't want me here".  
>"She never said that."<br>"She didn't have to Jay. Her actions speak clearly."  
>"It's Ajay. She doesn't mean to come off like that."<br>"What ever Jay." She said getting annoyed with him defending his sister.  
>"Are you coming downstairs anytime soon. We're going to go play in the snow." Jay smiled sitting up.<br>"No. I don't do snow and even if I did, I don't have any snow clothes".  
>"Fine, stay up here and be a Grinch Margret." Jay said getting up off the bed.<br>"Oh, okay. Sorry not everyone gets to spend Christmas with their family Jay." She said rolling over on her side.  
>"You're so frustrating Maggie." Jay said as he left the room.<p>

"Uncle Jay, is Maggie coming?" Joey asked as his mom help him get ready to go play in the snow.  
>"No, she is upstairs. She isn't feeling well." He lied.<br>"Why?" Joey asked looking up at him.  
>"She's just a little homesick I guess." Jay said as he, himself started to dress for going outside. Ajay rolled her eyes, of course she would be homesick she thought to herself.<p>

Maggie watched from the bedroom window and Ajay, Joey and Jay went out into the snow. Maggie sighed, it wasn't that she didn't like it here, she just didn't want to be here for the holidays. She just wanted to get back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stranded in Canada  
><strong>**Chapter Three: **_Holiday TruceA/N: I own Maggie and Ajay,Joey,Kenzie, and Gran belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Also, The part of The wine spilling belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. She truly helped me out. Thanks for reading, please review.. **(:-xHollywoodsmile**_

* * *

><p>Maggie stayed upstairs for most of the afternoon. She didn't want to intrude on Jay's time with his sister and her kids since they haven't seen each other in awhile. Getting bored being alone, she decided she would go downstairs. After nearly falling down the stairs, she safely made it into the living room. It wasn't long before the front door open and Joey along with Jay and Ajay came back inside from playing in the snow.<br>"Hey Babe, I see you finally came down." Jay winked at Maggie as he took his snow gear off.  
>"I got lonely." Maggie replied as she passed him to go into the kitchen. Ajay finished helping Joey get his snow gear off and went into the kitchen at well.<p>

"Hey Ajay." Maggie said as she was setting the kitchen table.  
>"Hey." Ajay said softly as she took Kenzie from her Gran.<br>"How was playing in the snow?" Maggie asked.  
>"It was okay." Ajay replied as she feed Kenzie her bottle.<br>"I have to go run to the store before Adam gets here for dinner, I won't be long." Gran said as she hurried to get her coat and keys." Be back, Love you guys." She said as she exited the house leaving Chris, who was upstairs taking a nap before dinner, Jay and Joey who where playing video game and Ajay and Maggie alone.

"I'm sorry about earlier, It was just so shocking seeing you here when you aren't suspode to be here for Christmas." Ajay said as she put the baby's bottle down.  
>"Right, I get you don't want me to be here Ajay. I would love to be spending Christmas with my family Ajay, but no I'm stuck here." Maggie said sitting down.<br>"Are you saying my family isn't good enough for you?" Ajay asked keeping her voice low so Jay couldn't hear them.  
>"I never said that, I just would rather be home than here with some spoiled brat who doesn't want me here." Maggie, without thinking, said.<br>"I'm spoiled? Oh okay. Whatever." Ajay rolled her eyes and bounced her daughter on her hip.  
>"Yeah what ever." Maggie said as she exited the kitchen and went into the living room leaving Ajay and Kenzie in the kitchen.<br>"Maggie, Could you come in here?" Ajay called for the younger blonde.  
>"What Ajay?" Maggie said as she came back into the kitchen.<br>"Look, It's the holidays. Let's just make a truce for now." Ajay stuck out her hand. Maggie ponder the the ideal of a truce for a minute.  
>"Sounds good." Maggie shook Ajay's hand and than let go. Maggie smiled and walked back to her seat in the living room.<p>

It wasn't about ten minutes before Gran got back with a trailing Adam behind.  
>"Adam!" Ajay half screamed as she hugged her other brother.<br>"Hi Ajay." Adam smiled and hugged her back.  
>"Uncle Adam!" Joey smiled and wrapped his arms around Adam's legs.<br>"Hey buddy." Adam bent down and hugged the boy.  
>"Joey, why don't you go get your dad up?" Ajay suggested. Joey didn't even respond he just ran right up stairs.<p>

"Hey man." Jay smiled and bro-hugged his best friend.  
>"Hey Adam." Maggie piped up from behind Jay.<br>"Little Dibiase, didn't except to see you here." Adam smiled and hugged the blonde.  
>"Well either did I." Maggie replied. Ajay rolled her eyes and went into the living room with Ajay.<p>

"All of you go sit down. Dinner will be done in a few minutes." Gran pushed them towards the living room. The adults didn't argue and went and sat down. They soon where joined by Joey and Chris.  
>"Dinner is ready!" Gran called from the kitchen. Everyone got up and went to sit at the table. Gran sat a one end of the table, than it was Jay to her left, than Maggie next to him, and the Adam. On her right sat Ajay, Chris, Joey, and Kenzie in her high chair. They engaged in small conversations between each other.<br>" I would like to say a toast." Jay said standing up with his glass of water. "I am grateful for getting to spend this Christmas with my family, and my girlfriend Maggie. Maggie I love you and I know my family loves you too. I'm glad your plane got canceled. Here's to a great Christmas." Jay put his glass up and everyone clang them together. Maggie kissed his cheek after he sat down and on the other side of the table Ajay was giving Chris the, "You got to be kidding me' face. Chris just laughed a little bit before feeding Kenzie.  
>After about thirty minutes of sitting at the table eating and talking, everyone cleared out and went into the living room. Well all except for the girls who helped clean than went into the living room with their wine.<p>

"Hey Joey catch" Adam said picking up the little Nerf football that Joey had bought up with him. Joey's little face lit up in a smile as he scrambled up from where he was sitting and waited for his uncle to throw it to him. Adam threw it to him and hoped he caught it. Joey caught the ball, he threw his hand in excitement knocking over his mom's glass of red wine.  
>The red liquid spilled over the white cushions and the black leggings Maggie had on. Joey's look of excitement was replaced by one of fear as Maggie stood up dripping wet. "It's okay Joey" she assured him as he back tracked quickly to Ajay who had came back into the room and was giggling in to her hand. Joey buried his face into her pant leg crying. Ajay stooped down comforting him still trying to cover up her laughter. "Ashton Jordan its not funny stop laughing." Edna scowled hearing her granddaughter's giggles.<br>"I'm going to go change.." Maggie said as she headed up the stairs. Jay got up and followed her into the bedroom.

"Sorry Gran, It is funny." She replied picking Joey up.  
>"Ashton Jordan, I'm warning you. Stop laughing." Edna scowled her again. "You too Adam".<br>Adam and Ajay quit laughing immediately. Ajay walked over and sat next to Chris who was holding a giggling Kenzie.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked as he watched his girlfriend go threw her bag for a pair of pants to wear.  
>"Yeah, It's fine Jay." She lied threw her teeth as she pulled out a pair of black yoga pants. She then turned her back to him and striped of her leggings and put on her pants. "Sexy underwear." Jay smirked causing Maggie to blush some.<br>"You like them?" She said as she turned around to face him.  
>"Yeah, Those snowman do you good." He smiled and kissed Maggie.<br>"Thank you stud." Maggie laughed as she pulled back. "Lets get back shall we?". Jay took her hand and the two join everyone in the living room again.

"Maggie, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Ajay asked sweetly as she walked into kitchen.  
>"Sure." Maggie said as she walked into the kitchen behind her. Who knew what Ajay wanted.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Stranded in Canada  
><strong>**Chapter Four:** _a promise_  
><em>AN: I own Maggie and Ajay,Joey,Kenzie, and Gran belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. This isn't my best chapter but I wanted to put it out. Thanks for reading, please review.. **(:-xHollywoodsmile  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"I normally wouldn't do this," Ajay started to say "but thank you for not freaking out on Joey like some girls would of".<br>"No worries, it wasn't his fault. He's just a kid. I could never yell at him." Maggie replied to Ajay.  
>"Thanks again." Ajay nodded her head and walked back into the living room with a trailing Maggie behind her.<p>

"Maggie I sorry for spilling the drink." Joey said as he stood in front of her. Maggie lowered herself to his level.  
>"Don't worry about it Joey. Between you and me, I didn't really like those leggings." Maggie smiled and hugged the five year old boy who returned the hug. Maggie got up and sat next to Jay on the couch. Jay placed his hand over her hand that was placed on her thigh. Maggie smiled and intertwined their fingers together.<p>

The eight of them got comfortable in the living room watching the Christmas Story. Adam somewhere in the middle of the movie fell asleep and was snoring lightly. Ajay threw a pillow at him, "Shut up". Adam threw the pillow back, careful not to hold the sleeping baby in Chris's hands.  
>"Stop it, the both of you." Gran said from her seat with a half asleep Joey next to her.<br>"We aren't doing any harm Gran." Ajay replied putting the pillow onto the floor after getting a slight glare form her Gran. Ajay looked at Chris and than back at Joey.

"Joey, You should be getting to bed." Chris said as he stood up holding Kenzie who was asleep for the night.  
>"But I don't want to go to bed." Joey pouted and stayed where he is sitting.<br>"Joey, don't you want to be in bed before Santa comes?" Ajay asked standing up as well to go with Chris to put their children to bed.  
>"I don't want to sleep." Joey said pouting some more.<br>"Joey, Santa wont come if you're still awake." Jay added.  
>"Okay." Joey said getting up.<br>"Say good night to everyone Joey. "Chris said as he started up the stairs with a sleeping Kenzie.  
>"Good night Uncle Jay, Uncle Adam, Maggie, Gran." Joey said as he went upstairs with Ajay following behind.<p>

"I'm going to go to bed as well. I'm tried from the ride." Adam said getting up from his spot on the couch. "Night peeps." Adam went up the stairs.  
>"I'm off to bed too, Busy day tomorrow." Gran smiled and kissed Jay's cheek before going off to her bedroom leaving Jay and Maggie alone.<p>

"Here." Jay said handing Maggie a neatly wrapped small box.  
>"What is this?" Maggie asked, looking surprised.<br>"Your Christmas gift." Jay smiled as Maggie took the box and opened it.  
>"Oh my gosh Jay!." Maggie covered her mouth with one hand as held a promise ring in her other hand. The ring was silver with a big diamond surrounded by small diamonds on the sides. "It's beautiful".<br>"I promise to always love you." Jay started to say before Maggie crashed her lips onto his. "I love you." She smiled pulling away just as Chris and Ajay walked back down the stairs.

"What's all the commotion about?" Ajay asked as he hit the bottom step.  
>"Oh nothing, I just gave Maggie a promise ring." Jay smiled and kissed Maggie again.<br>"Oh boy." Ajay rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch with Chris sitting next to her.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Maggie asked looking up at Jay.  
>"If by bed you mean sex then yes." Jay smirked and stole a kiss from Maggie.<br>"No Jay. We are NOT having sex tonight." She said playfully glareing at Jay. "I'm wore out".  
>"Fine, fine. Let's go to sleep." Jay got up pulling Maggie up with him. "Night sis, Chris." Jay said kissing his little sister's cheek before going up the stairs with Maggie following behind.<p>

"A Promise ring Chris?" Ajay rhetorically said. "What's next? Marriage?".  
>"Ajay, it's just a silly ring. Doesn't he like give all his girlfriends that? besides so what if they get married? It seems like she makes him happy. Isn't that what you want?" Chris asked holding his wife.<br>"She isn't good enough for him. She is just a spoiled rotten, no good, Barbie doll." Ajay said rolling her eyes. "She is younger than me, it's disgusting".  
>"I know how you feel Ajay, just give her a chance. I'm sure the two of you will be buddy buddy one day".<br>"What ever Chris".

"Are you still upset that your plane got canceled?" Jay asked laying down in the bed.  
>"Just a little bit, I miss my family back home." Maggie replied as she yawned.<br>"Well I'm glad you're staying here with me for Christmas." Jay kissed the top of Maggie's head.  
>"Yeah." She replied snuggling into him.<br>"By the way, What did Ajay want?".  
>"Girl Talk. Don't worry about it." Maggie replied as she yawned again and closed her eyes. "Hey Jay?".<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Why doesn't Ajay like me?"<br>"She's just protective, don't take it too hard. She is like this to everyone."  
>"Oh, Okay. Goodnight Jay."<br>"Good Night Maggie May".

"William Jason Reso. Wake up! It's Christmas!." Maggie examined as she rolled on top of him and sat up.  
>"Babe, the sun isn't even up yet." Jay yawned trying to roll her off of him but she wasn't moving. He could hear Ajay skipping down the stairs singing Jingle Bells and Kenzie giggling and Adam telling Ajay to stop singing that it was too early.<br>"Uncle Jay! Uncle Jay!" Joey said running into the bedroom and jumping on the bed.  
>"I'm up, i'm up." Jay yawned again opening his eyes.<br>"Santa came! Santa came!" Joey said excitedly as he jumped up and down on the bed. Maggie laughed and got off the bed. "Honey let's go down stairs".  
>Jay got off the bed and picked Joey up and walked him down the stairs with Maggie. The smell of coffee filled his nose as he hit the bottom step.<br>"Present Time!." Ajay sung as everyone gathered in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stranded in Canada  
><strong>**Chapter Five:** _Christmas Morning  
><em>_A/N: I own Maggie and Ajay,Joey,Kenzie, and Gran belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Thank you for all the kind reviews, Thanks for reading aswell. ENJOY**(:-xHollywoodsmile  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered around the light up Christmas Tree that stood in the far corner of the room and had a sea of Christmas presents surrounding it. Ajay was jumping up and down as Adam passed out all the presents that where under the tree.<p>

"This is beautiful. Thank you Chris." Ajay smiled looking at her brand new diamond ring. It was sterling silver and in the middle of the flowing band was a aquamarine color stone with for white diamonds on the corners. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed her.  
>"You're welcomed babe." Chris smiled as he pulled away from her embrace as she went back to opening her gifts.<p>

Across from her sat Gran and Adam opening their gifts. "Oh how lovely. I've wanted to read this book for the longest time. Thank you Jay and Maggie." Gran smiled as she place the book 'The Help' on the floor.  
>"THIS IS AWESOME!" Adam practically yelled as he hugged Gran. She had gotten him NHL 12, a game he had been wanted.<br>"You're welcomed Adam." Gran laughed as she hugged him back. They two went back to opening their gifts.

"Oh look, Ajay got me a collectible Barbie doll. How thoughtful. Thanks Ajay. I've always wanted one." Maggie rolled her eyes at the gift. Ajay had gotten her a 2011 Holiday Barbie doll. "go figure" she thought to her self. "It's Lovely." She added. Ajay smiled and kept opening her gifts.

"Oh sweet, Thanks Jay!." Ajay smiled holding up tickets to WrestleMaina.  
>"No problem sis." Jay smiled back.<br>"And thank you guys for the new charm."  
>"Anytime. " Adam said.<p>

"Mommy! I got a new truck!" Joey said excitedly holding his new truck up in the air.  
>"I see that. That's awesome buddy!." Ajay smiled down at her son who went back to opening the gifts.<br>"Kenzie got a baby doll." Chris said looking at Kenzie who was on the floor holding her new baby doll.  
>"How cute." Ajay smiled.<p>

"Thanks for the Candy Adam." Maggie giggled, "I love it."  
>"Told you she would Jay." Adam replied back.<br>"Yeah, Yeah Adam" Jay rolled his eyes as he opened his gift from Maggie.

"I knew you would get this." Jay said looking at the sweater that Maggie had gotten him. "I love it doll".  
>"Yay, I'm glad." Maggie smiled and kissed his cheek and went back to opening a gift from Gran.<br>"Thank you Gran, You didn't have to get me anything." Maggie said holding the CD of her favorite singer, Michael Bubble.  
>"Nonsense Maggie, you're apart of the family now. Take it as my way of saying thank you for taking care of my grandson." Gran smiled at the young blonde. Maggie got up and hugged the older lady.<p>

Ajay looked at Chris and made a gagging face. Chris kissed her hand, "Don't worry Ajay." He whispered in her hand and kissed her cheek.

Later on, after the mess of Christmas paper had been cleaned up, they all sat in the living room. Joey was playing trucks with his uncle Jay, Kenzie was in her play pen playing with her doll, Gran was reading her new book, and Jay and Ajay where wrestling around while Maggie and Chris watched. Maggie yawned, feeling Sleepy after only getting in four hours of sleep and walking up before the crack of dawn.

"Jay, I'll be back down in a few, I've got to go call my family." Maggie stated as she went up the stairs to call her mom.  
>"Okay." Jay called after her.<p>

"So what's up with you and her Jay? Are you guys serious now or something?" Ajay asked as she and Jay walked into the kitchen.  
>"Yes Ajay. I really care about her. She is different from everyone else I've ever been with. I really think she is the one I can spend my whole life with." Jay replied.<br>"You said that about your last three ex-girlfriends and lets not forget you ex-wife Jay".  
>"It's different Ajay. She gets me".<br>"Yeah and you are almost twice her age Jay." Ajay said crossing her arms across her chest.  
>"So? I don't care about age Ajay so just drop it." Jay said leaving the kitchen.<br>"What ever." Ajay rolled her eyes and went up the stairs. She paused hearing Maggie's soft cries.

"I know Momma, I miss you too." Maggie's voice was soft.  
>"<em>We really miss you."<br>_"I know mom. I'll be home soon."  
><em>"Soon isn't enough."<br>_"I know mom, I've got to go. I need to get ready for the day."  
><em>"Okay, call me tonight?"<br>_"Of course mom."  
><em>"Love you darling."<br>_"I love you to Mom." Maggie said as she hung up the whipped away the tears the started to fall.

"Are you okay?" Ajay asked as she stuck her head in the door way.  
>"Yeah, Every thing is fine." Maggie replied.<br>"Oh well, I just wanted to tell you we're going to church in three hours so you might want to start getting ready now".  
>"Right, thanks." Maggie forced herself to smile. Ajay just nodded her head and walked to room to get ready.<p>

Maggie stood in the bedroom getting ready. She was dressed in a fitted short sleeve leopard top with ha fitted knit pencil skirt that about three inches above her knees. Her blonde hair fell down her back in long loose curls. She had on a silver cross necklace that had a diamond in the middle, her promise ring from Jay and a pair of diamond ear rings.  
>"Wow, You look beautiful." Jay smiled walking into the bedroom in his white dress shirt, and black dress pants. His tie hung loose as he tried to tied it.<br>"here." Maggie smiled as she got on her tipped toes and tied his tie for him.  
>"Thank you." Jay smiled and kissed her. Maggie kissed him back. "Are you ready?".<br>"Yeah, I just have to get my shoes and Jacket out of my bag." Maggie replied walking over to her suite case. She grabed her black high heel open toe pumps and her black fleece peacoat.  
>"I have such a beautiful girlfriend." Jay smiled as he walked with Maggie down the stairs where everyone was finishing getting ready. Acting like a gentlemen Jay helped put on Maggie's jacket after she slipped her shoes on.<p>

"Well, Don't you look beautiful Maggie." Gran complimented her as she came out of her room dressed in a black quarter sleeve dress that feel past her knees with a pair of black heels.  
>"Thank you Gran. You look beautiful as well." Maggie smiled as Jay held her hand.<br>"LETS GO EVERYONE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE IF WE WANT TO MAKE IT THERE BY TEN!" Gran shouted from the bottom stairs. You could hear the hustle of footsteps hurrying towards the steps. First down was Adam who was finishing tying his tie. He, like Jay, was dressed in a dress shirt and black dress pants. Second down was Joey, Chris and Kenzie. Joey had on a pair of black dress pants, and a gray dress shirt, dress shoes with no tie. Kenzie had on a dress that's skirt was red, top was white with a rose on the side and little ribbons going down the side.

"You look Handsome Joey." Maggie smiled at the five year old.  
>"Thank you Maggie." Joey smiled and sat down the couch next to his dad who was putting his shoes on. He also was in dress pants, a dress shirt with no tie. Lastly Ajay made her way down the stairs. She had on a grey dress with a blue bow in the back. She had on a pair of grey pumps and a few pieces of jewelry including her charm bracelet, and her wedding rings.<p>

"You look beautiful dear." Gran smiled at her granddaughter as she got her coat on along with the rest.  
>"You really do look beautiful Ajay." Maggie smiled at her boyfriend's sister as she put on her scarf.<br>"Thanks Gran. Barbie." Ajay said as she rushed to get Joey's coat on while Chris got Kenzie's on.

"Lets roll." Adam said as he headed out the door . Everyone followed and got into Adam's SUV and headed to church.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stranded in Canada  
><strong>**Chapter Six:** _Christmas dinner  
><em>_A/N: I own Maggie and Ajay,Joey,Kenzie, and Gran belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Thank you for all the kind reviews, Thanks for reading aswell. ENJOY**(:-xHollywoodsmile  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The car ride to Church was filled with conversations, the radio and Joey talking everyone ears off about his gifts and his baby sister. Jay sat in the way back along with Maggie and Ajay. Playing it safe he sat in the middle. Chris sat in the middle roll of the car in between Joey and Kenzie who fell asleep, Adam was driving and Gran sat in the passanger seat.<p>

Maggie sat in the back holding her mirror as she checked her makeup. Ajay looked over at her and rolled her eyes. "You know Barbie we're going to church. Not one of your rich parties." Ajay said earning a glare from Jay.  
>"I know where we're going Ajay." Maggie replied back closing her mirror compact. Ajay rolled her eyes again and earned a nudge from Jay. Ajay just shrugged it off.<p>

"Please, act on your best behavior. all of you." Gran said as they pulled into the church parking lot.  
>"Of course Gran." Ajay and Jay said at the same time.<br>"You guys better." Gran said with a warning in her voice as she got of the car. One by one the rest of them got out and walked into the church.

After the hour long mass, the eight of them went back home. Gran was in the kitchen getting lunch ready since it was nearly 12 in the afternoon, Ajay, Chris, the kids and Adam where in the living room while Jay and Maggie where in his room.

"I don't understand why your sister doesn't like me." Maggie said rolling on her side to face Jay.  
>"I'm sure she likes you, she just has a different way of showing it babe," He paused to yawn, "Can we not have this conversation right now? it's Christmas".<br>"Fine" Maggie sighed heavily as she pulled down her skirt that was ridding up her legs.  
>"Will you take a nap with me?" Jay asked putting an arm on her hip pulling her closer to him.<br>"It will mess my hair up."Maggie said moving her hair out of her face.  
>"Who cares, we aren't leaving the house the rest of the night Mag".<br>"We still have dinner, and I want to impress." Maggie smiled a little bit.  
>"You're a pain sometimes women." Jay smirked and kissed Maggie. "please?".<br>"Fine. I'll take a nap." Maggie replied as she re-adjusted herself to get more comforable. She rested her head on Jay's chest. "You've made Christmas with out my family better".  
>Jay smiled, "I'm glad I could help, I hate seeing you upset". He looked down and saw she was already asleep. He chuckled to himself before he, himself fell asleep.<p>

After about two hours, the couple was awoken by Joey jumping onto the bed. "Wakey wakey!" he shouted and Ajay could be heard laughing from the door frame.  
>"Ajay, get your child." Jay said grumpily.<br>"No Jay, It's wakey time." Ajay laughed again. Maggie sat up in bed and looked over at Jay. "Just get up".  
>"Uncle Chris coming!" Joey said smiling as he jumped ontop of his uncle Jay.<br>"That's great buddy." Jay said sitting up. "Can you go back downstairs so me and Maggie can get up?".  
>"Sure Uncle Jay." Joey said running out of the room with Ajay following behind him down the stairs.<p>

"Chris is coming?" Maggie asked getting out of the bed and walking over to the mirror to check her appearance.  
>"I guess so." Jay said getting out of bed and putting his pants back on. Maggie was smoothing out her skirt when she turned around.<br>"If he is staying for dinner he is not sitting next to me. Last time he sat by me he dumped his food on while eating." Maggie said walking over to him but tripped over her shoes.  
>"Okay." Jay laughed as he caught her arm in time before she fell.<br>"Thanks." She smiled and caught him with a kiss. Lucky for her, her hair didn't become to much of a mess and she still looked good.  
>"Anytime Maggie." He smiled and spinned her around and lead her out the room and down the stairs. The music of Frank Sinatra could be heard from the kitchen as Gran cooked Christmas dinner.<p>

"You guy's missed lunch." Ajay informed them as the couple sat down on the couch together.  
>"No duh Ajay." Jay laughed. "We where tired".<br>"Mhm." Ajay said as she picked of Kenzie and went into the Kitchen. It was then when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Adam said getting up from his spot on the floor and going to the door.  
>"What is up Homies." Chris Irvine called out as he walked into the house.<br>"Hey man." Adam said as they man hugged.  
>"Hey Chris." Jay got up and hugged him while Maggie just simply waved to him from her spot. Chris got up and shook his hand and they said their greetings and he sat back down playing video games.<p>

"Hey fatty." Ajay said as she walked into the living room with Kenzie in her arms.  
>"Look at you, miss Mom." Chris laughed as he one handed hugged Ajay. "Hey little bit." Chris said to Kenzie earning a smile and laugh. He than walked into the kitchen to say hi to Gran.<p>

After a few minutes Gran walked into the living room, "Dinner's done". Everyone stopped what they where doing and went into the dinning room to eat.

"So Jay, Can you watch Joey and Kenzie while Chris and I go on vacation?" Ajay asked as she took a bite of her Christmas ham.  
>"I guess. When are you leaving?" Jay answered her question with an answer.<br>"the 27th. so in two days. They can ride with you back to Tampa right?".  
>"Right." Jay said taking a mouthful of mash potatoes into his mouth.<br>"Okay, good." Ajay smiled. Everyone carried on with their own conversations

"Are you okay Maggie?" Adam asked looking over and seeing Maggie's face turning red.  
>"Was there nuts in that desert." Maggie asked having trouble talk as she placed a hand over her throat. She felt her self start to get dizzy and light headed.<br>"Yeah, it's gran's peanut butter brittle."  
>"I need to go to the ER." Maggie said as she started having trouble breathing.<br>"I'll get the keys Jay." Adam said as he hurried to get the keys.  
>"Ajay go grab her shoes from the room." Jay said as he helped Maggie out of the chair.<br>"Why?" Ajay questioned not moving.  
>"Just get them Ajay and stop being a brat".<br>"Jay." Gran scorned as she held a crying Kenzie.  
>"Of course Barbie ruins Christmas." Ajay said pouting at her dinner spot.<br>"She's having allergic reaction Ajay." Gran said sternly towards Ajay. Ajay closed her mouth and stormed up the stairs.  
>"I'll get them." Josh (Chris Sabin) said as he ran up the stairs and back with her shoes. Jay was already at the door half carrying Maggie.<br>"Adam, Help him get her in the car. Call me when you get to the ER." Gran said from where she was sitting. Adam did as he was told and helped Jay get Maggie into the car. It wasn't long before they where speeding into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stranded in Canada  
><strong>**Chapter Seven:** _The question  
>AN: I own Maggie and Ajay,Joey,Kenzie, and Gran belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Thank you for all the kind reviews, Thanks for reading aswell. ENJOY**(:-xHollywoodsmile**_

* * *

><p>Jay Reso paced back in forth in the ER waiting room, while Adam just watched. "Chill out Jay. She's in good hands. " Adam said causing the worried Jay to stop walking and plot himself in the chair next to his best friend.<br>"I feel horrible, I should of warned her that it had nuts in it." Jay said as he mentally kicked himself.  
>"Don't make it your fault, You where busy talking with Ajay anyway." Adam noted. "Besides, it doesn't matter now. She is here and still alive. That is all that matters".<br>"Man, who would of figured you would be good a calming people down." Jay joked.  
>"I'm pretty good, to be honest." Adam laughed.<p>

"Excuse me, are you guys the family of Margret Dibiase?" a young female doctor said as she walked towards the two friends.  
>"Yes, Jay Reso. Her boyfriend." Jay said standing up.<br>"Hi Mr. Reso, I'm Doctor Hanyes. Your girlfriend is doing well, she is very lucky you got her here when you did. The outcome could of came out pretty bad. I've given her some medication for her breathing and for the allergic reaction and she is fast asleep. Oh and she'll have to stay over night so we can monitor her breathing" Dr. Haynes said as she looked at Maggie's chart.  
>"Can I see her?" Jay asked as he crossed his arms.<br>"You may, but only one of you can go back there." She replied. Jay looked at Adam, who gave him the thumbs up.  
>"I'd like to see her".<br>"Okay, Just follow me." The doctor smiled as she lead Jay to Maggie's room. "Here you go." She said as she dropped him off at the door.  
>"Thank you." Jay said as he walked into the room.<p>

Maggie was laying on the Hospital bed asleep. Her face was a little swollen but she looked better than she did when she went into the back. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and her outfit was changed to a gown. Jay took a seat in the chair closet to the bed, it was then when he took her hand with out the IV into his and kissed it. "I love you." He whispered and leaned over the rail and kissed her cheek. He sat back down in the chair and said a quick pray to God for keeping his girlfriend alive. He watched her sleep for the longest time before falling asleep himself.

A few hours later he was awoke by the sound of coughing. He opened his eyes to find Maggie awake, "Hey." He whispered softly.  
>"Hey." Her voice was raspy as she spoke. "I'm sorry I ruined Christmas".<br>"You didn't ruin Christmas babe." Jay smiled and cupped her face with is hand. "How are you feeling?".  
>"Like crap." She replied.<br>"I'm sorry. I wished you where feeling better." Jay kissed her forehead, "You should be resting".  
>"I don't want to rest." Maggie said forcing herself to stay awake.<br>"Go to sleep darling. I'll be here when you wake back up." Jay smiled and kissed Maggie. "Please get some sleep".  
>"Only if you do." Maggie said closing her eyes.<br>"I will babe. Love you." Jay whispered.  
>"Love you too." She replied falling asleep.<p>

After making sure Maggie was totally out of it, Jay called Adam and told him to go home and come back in the morning which Adam didn't argue.

The sun was poking threw the curtains when Jay was awoken by Maggie talking to someone, who he figured was the nurse or the doctor. He opened his eyes to see Gran and Maggie.  
>"Thank you for bring me new clothes Gran." Maggie said, her voice was back to normal and she looked a lot better.<br>"No problem dear, I'm glad you're better." Gran smiled, neither of them noticed Jay was awake. "I'll let you get change, i'll be in the waiting room." Gran said leaving the room. Maggie looked over at Jay and smiled.  
>"Good Morning love." Maggie smiled. Jay yawned and stretched his arms and legs.<br>"Morning, Glad to see you feeling better." Jay kissed her.  
>"Me too, as soon as I get dress I can leave." Maggie said getting out of bed holding the clothes that Gran brought her.<br>"Well go get changed then." Jay smiled watching Maggie go into the bathroom. Around ten minutes later she walked back out dressed in a pair of her skinny jeans, her Mississippi State hoodie and a pair of her black TOMS.

"You look beautiful as always." Jay complimented her as he took her hand and walked out of the room with her.  
>"Thank you. Hold on, I have to go sign the papers." Maggie said as she let go of his hands and walked to the desk to sign her release papers. After she signed the papers they where free to go. They met up with Gran so she could give them a ride back.<p>

"Welcome back little Dibiase." Adam said hugging Maggie when she walked into house. "You had us scared".  
>"Thanks." Maggie said as she pulled back from the hug.<br>"I'll go make you and Jay some break feast." Gran said going into the kitchen.  
>"Let me help you." Maggie said following Gran into the kitchen leaving Jay in the living room.<p>

"Where's Ajay?" Jay asked Adam.  
>"Sulking in the bedroom." Adam replied. "She's upset".<br>"Great. I'll go talk to her." Jay said walking up the stairs and going into Ajay's bedroom.

Ajay was laying in bed with Kenzie while Chris and Joey where watching Cars.

"Hey Ajay, can I talk to you?" Jay asked walking into the room.  
>"Uncle Jay!" Joey said running to him and hugging him.<br>"Hey little man, Can you give me and your mommy some alone time?" Jay asked.  
>"Yes. Daddy downstairs." Joey said and Chris went downstairs with him.<p>

"What do you want?" Ajay sourly said to Jay.  
>"What's wrong".<br>"I barely see you or Adam and you guys just go run off with that little Barbie doll!".  
>"Ajay, she need to go to the ER. She could of died".<br>"Still."  
>"Hey, You know you're my top girl no matter what. I've a life with her, I'm sorry I can't just drop everything with her just for you sakes. You have Chris".<br>"I need my brother Jay. I don't want to lose you to her".  
>"Ajay Reso, I'm not going anywhere, I'm always going to be here for you".<br>"You promise?".  
>"I Promise." Jay said and Ajay hugged him waking up Kenzie. "Here let me take her and you rest." Jay said taking his niece from her.<br>"Thank you." Ajay smiled. Jay left and went back downstairs with Kenzie.

Maggie was sitting at the table on her phone when Jay walked in. He looked at her questionably, Maggie just mouthed parents.  
>"Yes Mom, I'm better now. Hmm, Don't worry. I'll be home in a day. Yes. Love you. bye." She said hanging up.<p>

"She found out?" Jay asked holding Kenzie.  
>"Yeah, the Doctors called her." she replied.<br>"Oh, was she freaking out.?"  
>"Yeah, she said she was glad you got me to the ER before her baby died." Maggie laughed remembering her mother's statement.<br>"Yeah. I'm glad I got you there too." Jay smiled.  
>"I'm glad too. You're my hero Jay." She giggled.<br>"I guess so." Jay looked down at Kenzie who had fallen asleep from Jay rocking her.  
>"She's adorable".<br>"I know she is." Chris said walking into the kitchen to get a drink. "Are you ever going to have kids Maggie?".


	8. Chapter 8

**Stranded in Canada  
><strong>**Chapter Eight:** _Suprise  
>AN: I own Maggie and Ajay,Joey,Kenzie, and Gran belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Just giving you a heads up, There is a past relationship with Maggie that i brought up, but don't worry. It will all play out. Also I only two more chapters left in this you for all the kind reviews, Thanks for reading aswell. ENJOY**(:-xHollywoodsmile**_

* * *

><p>Maggie was silent for what seemed liked forever, " well.. um. I've never really thought about it." the blonde replied looking at her hands. It was the question she had been avoiding, even when Jay would ask her or even her parents.<br>"Oh, that's cool." Chris said taking Kenzie from Jay sensing some awkwardness.  
>"Yeah, I'm going to go get a shower. I smell like a hospital." Maggie said getting up from her seat at the table.<br>"Okay, yeah." Jay said watching Maggie go up the stairs.

Chris looked at Jay, "That was awkward."  
>"You don't say." Jay said back.<br>"Just so you know, I think Maggie is good for you. as long as I've known you I haven't seen you this happy".  
>"She is different, and I like it about her. Sure there is a big age difference, but I love her." Jay smiled talking about his girlfriend.<br>"Ajay will come around, hopefully." Chris said.  
>"I hope so. I plan on asking Maggie to marry me." Jay said as Ajay walked into the kitchen.<br>"I didn't know it was that serious." Chris smiled.  
>"Yeah." Jay said back. "I should get ready to go out into the snow with Ajay and Adam and hopefully Maggie." Jay said standing up.<br>"Have fun with that." Chris said as Jay started up the stairs.

Jay walked into the bedroom and was greeted by Maggie who was sitting on the bed wrapped in a towel while she searched her bag for something comfortable to wear. "Hey babe." She said from where she was sitting.  
>"Hey yourself." Jay replied back to her as he went to the closet to find some clothes to wear to to snow. "I'm going to go play in the snow with Ajay and Adam".<br>"Oh, Okay." Maggie replied as she picked out a pair of underwear and a bra.  
>"Do you want to out with us?" he asked.<br>"As much as I would like to, I have to get some work done." Maggie replied as she grabbed clean clothes.  
>"Please Maggie, you're leaving tomorrow. Can you have fun today. Please?" Jay asked as he changed.<br>"Babe, I have to send the email by tonight".  
>"Maggie, just one hour. that's all I'm asking for." He said looking at her with a little hurt in his eyes.<br>"What ever Jay." Maggie rolled her eyes as she walked into the closet to change.  
>"God Maggie, would it kill you to spend time with your boyfriend? Ever since you've been stuck her for the holidays you've stayed up here away from everyone else".<br>"Wow, Jay." Maggie said walking out of the closet in sweatpants and a Legacy T-shirt. "You know I didn't want to intrude on your family time, and did it occur to you that I missed my family?. Besides you know I don't even like the freakin' snow." She said trying to keep her voice down.  
>"Stop being so damn naive Maggie. You act as if I should just drop everything for you when you can't even do the same." Jay bitterly said.<br>"Shut up, You don't know what your talking about. I don't act like that. And i'm NOT being naive Jay. Stop acting like an ass".  
>"I will when you stop acting like a stuck up spoiled bitch." Maggie glared at him and he knew he crossed the line. Maggie turned her back to him, he turned and walked out of the room. Jay knew that she wouldn't be talking to him for awhile.<p>

"Is everything okay Jay?" Ajay asked sticking her head out of her bedroom door. She had heard the couples argument, she tried to hide her excitement hopeing this fight would factor in to a break-up.  
>"Yeah, everything is fine. Are you ready to go play in the snow?" Jay asked not wanting to mention his argument with Maggie.<br>"Sure." Ajay said as she came all the way out of her room and left the house to go play in the snow with Jay, Adam, Joey and Chris.

Maggie sat for the longest time starring blankly at the screen of her Mac Laptop. She should of been working yet she couldn't do nothing more than focus on what Jay had said. She had been called a lot of things by a lot of people-she usually just shook it off- but hearing Jay call her bitch really hurt her. Her thoughts where broke by the sound of her iPhone going off. Looking at the caller ID she sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" the blonde said into the receiver.  
>"Good afternoon ." the man on the phone replied back.<br>"Hi Vince." She said back.  
>"I need a favor."<br>"What would that be?" she had a feeling that she already knew the answer.  
>"I need you to do a house show tomorrow. Lillian can't make it."<br>"I'm kind of in Canada".  
>"I know, that's why I already booked a flight for you for tonight. Is that okay Margret?"<br>"Yes Sir," She knew better than to argue with her boss. "What time is the flight?".  
>"It is at three o'clock"<br>"Okay, I'll be there." She sighed.  
>"good, be safe flying".<br>"Will do Sir. Goodbye." She said as she hung up the phone. She looked around the room, it was a little after twelve in the afternoon. She had about two hours to get ready and leave.

"Uncle Jay," Joey said sitting next to him on a snow bank.  
>"Yes Joey.?" Jay asked looking at the five year old next to him.<br>"Why isn't Maggie down here with us? She no like us?" he asked.  
>"Maggie, is well just being Maggie. She'll come around. And she adores you and your little sister." Jay smiled as he tried to push back his thoughts of the fight. "Are you excited to go home with me?" He asked changing the topic.<br>'Yes!"Joey said excitedly. "we are going to have so much fun,' Jay added as he picked up the boy. Chris, Adam and Ajay had went into house awhile ago while Jay stayed. Joey threw a fit to stay with Jay and Chris and Ajay gave in.  
>"Lets get you inside before you turn in to a ice cube." Jay laughed and carried Joey into the house.<p>

"Jay," Gran said as Jay carried Joey into the house. "I was told to give this to you. It's from Maggie".  
>"What?" Jay said taking the note that Gran handed to him. He opened it a read it.<br>_'Dear Jay,_  
><em>I got a call from Vince, He needs me to do a House Show and fill in for Lillian in Green Bay. Sorry i've left with out telling you, I'll try to call you when i land or when I get into my hotel room . Just remember I love you and that I'll see you when you get into the states. <em>  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>Maggie<em>

"She left?" Jay almost yelled as he ran up the stairs tracking snow threw out the house. He went into the room, and there was no sign of his girlfriend. Her bags where gone, the only reminder of her was the smell of her stupid Justin Bieber perfume she had a fit for.  
>"Jay.." Ajay called from the door frame.<br>"She left. It's mine fault. I should of never called her a bitch." Jay sat down on the side of the bed that Maggie slept on.  
>"She needed to go to a house show for work. Don't stress Jay." She sat down next to her. As much as she hated the girl, Ajay couldn't stand to see her brother upset. Jay left out a deep breath. Ajay looked at him, "Lets go get warm and then watch some movies?"<br>"Yeah, okay." he replied back. Ajay got off the bed and headed for the door.  
>"Are you coming?" She asked.<br>"Just give me a minute." He replied. Ajay just nodded her head and left him alone.

Jay got his phone of the nightstand and called Maggie, but it was useless, it went straight to voicemail. He left a message, "Maggie, it's me Jay. Call me when you get this.I need to know your safe. I love you." He hung the phone up and ran his hands over his face and sighed.

Maggie sat in the Minneapolis airport waiting for her connection fight to Green Bay. Her blonde was thrown into a bun and she changed into dark gray leggings and a light blue sweatshirt and had on her UGG boots. Her carry on bag sat in her lap as she played with the handles. Her head was filled with thoughts of Jay and how bad she felt about leaving with out telling him. She closed her eyes and sighed and pulled her sweatshirt tighter to her slender body frame.

"Well, Well. What do we have here?" a familiar voice- a voice she hadn't heard in years- spoke from beside her. Maggie breathed in heavily, she never excepted to hear his voice again. She opened her eyes and glared at the owner of the voice.  
>"What do you want, Ken." She spat at him, not even trying to be nice to him.<br>"Is that any way to greet a friend?" The older man said sitting next to the blonde.  
>"Go away." She glared.<br>"Oh come on Maggie, it's the holidays. You could be nice, for once." Ken smiled, he knew Maggie like a book. After all, they did spend two years together as a couple.  
>"Ken, What makes you think I want to talk to you? You're an ass." She said back. She turned her head, she didn't even want to look at him after all the hell he had put her threw. Their history together ended horrible after finding out that he had spent a year of their relationship sleeping with many different women. It broke Maggie's heart finding Ken and another women in bed together.<br>"Oh come on Maggie, That past is the past." Ken rolled his eyes," Where are you heading".  
>"Green Bay." She said back.<br>"Oh lucky you. Me too." Ken smirked, "Maybe we'll get to sit together".  
>"In your dreams." Maggie said standing up from her seat. "Just do me a favor and leave me the hell alone" She got up and boarded the plane, Ken followed behind.<p>

"Stop it." Maggie said keeping her eyes closed as he lead leaned against the window of the plane was crowded and of course she got stuck next to Ken. She was ready to throw him off the plane.  
>"I'm not even doing anything." Ken said tapping his fingers against his arm rest. Maggie smacked his fingers.<br>"Stop it." She was clearly annoyed.  
>"You just wanted to touch me." Ken smirked, he knew how to get under her skin.<br>"Shut the hell up." She said.  
>"Make me." He whispered in her ear. Maggie opened her eyes and glared at him. She knew it was going to be a long one hour flight.<p>

"Maggie?" Ken said. "Maggie.-no reply- Maggie."  
>"What?" She snapped at him but carefully to keep her voice down so the other passangers couldn't hear her.<br>"Never mind," He said putting his hands up. "You didn't have to react like a bitch". Maggie rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"We will be landing in a few minutes." The captain's voice said from the overcome.  
>"Thank you god." Maggie muttered to herself.<br>"Darn, I was hoping to spend more time with ya Maggie." Ken smiled at the blonde and got a glare back.  
>"Well you know, maybe if you never cheated I would consider it." Maggie said back.<br>"Ouch. That hurt." Ken said putting a hand over his chest. "I bet I can make up for all those lost years." He smirked.  
>"You're disgusting. I have a boyfriend." She said rolling her eyes.<br>"He doesn't have to know".  
>'Grow up Ken." She had the urge just to punch him straight in the face, but didn't want to risk the chance of being banned from flying. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. There was nothing more she hated when flying than landing. Her hands griped her armrest. Ken watched and placed his hand over hers knowing it always calmed her down. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. Her eyes silently thanking him. He just nodded his head and moved his hand off of hers. Old emotions came flowing back into Maggie, his hand on hers felt perfect. She pushed the thoughts aside, after all she had a boyfriend.<p>

"Maggie?" Ken called after Maggie who was a few steps ahead of him.  
>"Yeah?" She turned around to face him.<br>"Take care of yourself." He said softly.  
>"You too Ken." Maggie smiled softly, a smile Ken never noticed how much he missed it. He smiled back and waved goodbye walking off into the old Green Bay night.<p>

Maggie sat in the taxi as it took her to the hotel she would be staying out. She was happy to know she would be rooming with her good friend Natalya Neidhart. The two had know each other ever since they where kids. Maggie turned on her phone that was off due to flying. She had a total of six miss calls from Jay and one from her mom. She decided to call them back when she got into her hotel room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stranded in Canada  
><strong>**Chapter Nine:** _Back home  
>AN: I own Maggie and Ajay,Joey,Kenzie, and Gran belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. This chapter is really bad, sorry!. Also only one more chapter left. Thank you for all the kind reviews, Thanks for reading aswell. ENJOY**(:-xHollywoodsmile  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Maggie sat alone in her hotel bed with her back resting against the head board. The room was silent except for the TV that was on some random channel. She picked her phone up and called Jay.<br>"_Hello_?" Jay said after the first three rings.  
>"Hey.." her voice was almost a whisper.<br>"_Hey yourself_."  
>"I made it safe and sound.."<br>"_Yeah, I can tell_.."  
>"I'm sorry I left without telling you, you where outside with Joey and I didn't want to interrupt."<br>"_It's fine_." lie."_I'm just glad you're there safely_."  
>"Yeah. I have to go, I'm very sleepy. My body is still feeling yesterday."<br>"_Yeah, I understand. I'll see you in a few days?"_  
>"Of course. I love you Jay."<br>"_you too. bye_." And with that the phone line went dead. Maggie sighed feeling horrible about herself. She slide farther into the bed wrapping herself into the sheets. She had never heard Jay like that towards her. She closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep.

"Maggie... MAGIE" Natalya said as she shook the sleeping blonde.  
>"Ten more minutes." Maggie mumbled rolling over.<br>"Margret May DiBiase. Get your skinny ass up. We have to leave in a hour to go to the show are you aren't even dressed or had a shower." Nattie said ripping her friend's blanket off.  
>"Fine, I'm up!" Maggie said rolling off the bed and going into the bathroom.<p>

After about thirty minutes later Maggie come out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her. "You're phone has been ringing off the chart." Natalya said from behind her magazine.  
>"It's probably just my mom." Maggie said going threw her suite case.<br>"Yeah. How was your holidays?" Nattie asked.  
>"It was okay. I got stuck in Canada and I spent it with Jay's family." Maggie replied.<br>"Ouch, How was it?"  
>"Well lets see, his sister was a bitch like always, I had an allergic reaction and spent Christmas night in the ER and Jay and me got in a fight yesterday and I left with out telling him and now he's most likey pissed at me." Maggie said pulling out jeans and a top.<br>"Sounds eventful."Nattie laughed a little.  
>"Yeah, You could say that." Maggie said going back into the bathroom to put her clothes and than came back out. She was dressed in skinny jeans a plain black v-neck shirt.<br>"We should go, we're ridding with and Cody. I hope you don't are the only ones who had room for two more." Nattie said as she got up.  
>"Thats fine." Maggie said slipping on her toms and putting her coat on. She didn't have time to her hair or make up so she just put into a low pony tail.<br>"Lets go." Nattie said as she grabed her bag and Maggie did the same. They both left and went into the loby to meet up with their ride.

"Now you be good for uncle Jay." Ajay said as she kissed her son goodbye for the week.  
>"I always am." Joey said back standing next to Jay.<br>"I know baby." Ajay smiled and looked up at Jay. "Okay, you know the drill. Call me if anything happens and be safe on the road please." Ajay said at her brother who was holding Kenzie. Chris walked into the house from putting their stuff in the car.  
>"Time to go." Chris announced. He hugged Joey and kissed Kenzie's chubby cheek.<br>"Okay. Bye, Bye gran." Ajay said hugging her Gran.  
>"Have fun." Gran smiled at her granddaughter as her and her husband left for the family cabin. After they left Jay sat Kenzie in her play pen.<p>

"Have you hear from Maggie?" Gran asked sitting down on the loveseat.  
>"Yeah." Jay replied sitting down on the floor with Joey. "She made it safe to Green Bay".<br>"That's good. When are you going to see her again?"  
>"When ever she get's back to Tampa. She was going to go to her parent's house for a little while then going back down to Tampa".<br>"Oh, okay." Gran replied. Jay didn't say anything else and went back to watching Cars with Joey.

Around eleven that night Maggie pulled up to her four bedroom house in house was dark, except for lights that lit of the drive way and sidewalk towards the front door. Parking her car in her garage, she tiredly got out and grabbed her bags and walked threw the side door that led into the kitchen. Sitting her bags down she turned the light on. She was excepting her roommate, April Lee's little dog Nacho Cheese to come running to meet her but quickly remember April was in New York visiting her family. Sitting down on a bar stool she dialed Jay's number and pressed the phone to her ear hoping for an answer.

"Hello?" Jay's sleepy voice came threw the receiver.  
>"Hey." she said softly.<br>"You're calling late. Is everything okay?" Jay yawns.  
>"I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed. Did I wake you up?"<br>"No, I couldn't sleep. This hotel is driving me crazy"  
>"Oh..when are you leaving there?"<br>"I'm leaving in a few hours."  
>"I should let you sleep." she says as she yawns.<br>"You should get some sleep to babe. I love you Maggie May."  
>"I love you too. Goodnight."<br>"Goodnight." He says as the phone goes dead. Maggie sighs and turns the kitchen light off and quietly carries her suitcases to the master bedroom in the back of the house. She opens the door, walks in and turns the light on. The cream color walls where covered with frame photos of her family and friends. Sitting her stuff by her walk in closet, she pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt of Jay's that he left over one night. Smiling she sat her phone and bag on the dresser and walked across the carpet floor to her king bed that is coverd in a light blue and brown bedspread. She takes off her 'for show' pillows and places them on the bed before crawling underneath the covers. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out, fastly drifting into sleep.

The morning came early, the sun shined threw her open curtains and the sound of birds chirping could be heard. Groaning, the blonde rolled over. Slowly she sits up rubbing her eyes and looking at the alarm. "Ten o'clock" she says out loud while she reads it. Getting out of bed, she made her way to her master bathroom to get a shower. In the shower she leans her head against the titled wall. The warm water hits her ivory skin and goes down and drains. After about ten minutes of just standing their she washes her body and hair and gets out of the shower. She wraps a light pink towel around her body and walks out going into her walk-in closet. After ten minutes of debating on what to wear, she decides on dark denim washed out skinny jeans from Abercrombie & Fitch and a white and black stripet Cardigan with a black tank top underneath. After blow drying her hair and doing her make up Maggie calls Jay.

"Hello Beautiful" he says into the phone.  
>"Hey dear, How much longer?"<br>"We just got into Florida, not much longer I promise." He laughs.  
>"I can't wait to see you."<br>"Me either. Are you going to meet me at my house?"  
>"Yes, I'm about to leave to go over there."<br>"Alright ,I'll see you soon. bye."  
>"Bye." She says hanging up the phone. She then grabs her bag and keys and sets off for Jay's.<p>

Maggie sat on the couch with her feet propped on the coffee table. Her fingers tap against the arm rest while her other hand pets her puppy Atticus that had been staying at Gail's while she was gone. Atticus's head rests in her lap asleep. The sound of a car door open wakes him and he starts barking and jumps off the couch and waits by the door. Maggie looks out the window and smiles seeing Jay's car. It isn't long until the door opens and Atticus starts jumping up on Jay's leg. "Down Atticus." Jay says as he carries Joey in one arm and his niece in the other.  
>"You didn't tell me they where coming too." Maggie says as she gets up to take Joey from him and places him on the love seat and covers him with a blanket<br>"Sorry, I thought I did." Jay replies as he sits down on the couch with Kenzie still asleep in his arms. Maggie takes a seat next to him and Jay wraps his free arm around her shoulders. Tucking her feet beside her, she lays her head on his shoulder. Atticus curls up and lays beside the couch.

"She's adorable." Maggie smiles looking at Kenzie.  
>"Do you want to hold her?" He asks.<br>"Sure." Maggie says as Jay puts Kenzie into her arms. "Does Ajay know i'm going to be here with you and the kids?".  
>"No. But I don't care." Jay says as he kisses Maggie. He smiles watching Maggie hold his one year old niece. Kenzie starts to wake up, noticing who's holding her Kenzie begins to cry.<br>"Take her Jay." Maggie says holding Kenzie out to Jay who is reaching for him.  
>"Don't cry Little one." Jay says as he rocks her back in forth. Kenzie stops crying and giggles a little bit.<br>"I don't think she likes me Jay'.  
>"Don't be silly Maggie. I'm sure she likes you." He says giving her back to Maggie. Kenzie busts out in tears again, this time waking up her brother. Maggie hands the baby back to Jay.<br>"I'm going to go fix dinner." Maggie says getting up with Atticus following her.

Around nine o'clock Jay turned his bedroom light out and crawled into bed with Maggie. At the foot of their bed Atticus snored lightly. "oh Magret." Jay smiles and kisses Maggie who kisses him back pulling him closer to her.  
>"I've missed you." She says in-between kisses.<br>"I've missed you too. I'm sorry about what I said to you." Jay says as he kissed down her neck.  
>"Jay." She giggles,. "Stop it. The kids are just in the room next door".<br>"Please?" He smiles and kisses her on the lips. "You know you want to".  
>"Make it a quickie." She smiles and kisses him. Just as he goes to take her top off they are distracted by a small knock and the door opening to show Joey in his PJ with a stuff animal.<p>

"What's the matter Joey? Could you not sleep?" Jay asks, his hand still resting on Maggie's chest. Joey replies by nodding his head no. "Okay. come on and get in bed with us." Jay moves his hand and helps Joey onto the bed where he lays in between Maggie and Jay.  
>"Goodnight Jay."Maggie says softly." Love you".<br>"you too." he says back rolling onto his side. Maggie laughed to herself and closes her eyes, and falls asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stranded in Canada  
><strong>**Chapter Ten:** _Maggie and the Kids_  
><em>AN: I own Maggie and Ajay,Joey,Kenziebelong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. This chapter might not turn out you for all the kind reviews, Thanks for reading aswell. ENJOY**(:-xHollywoodsmile  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Jay!" Maggie called from the living room. It had been three days since the two had been watching the kids and Maggie was starting to get pissed off. She couldn't hold Kenzie with out her crying and Joey wouldn't listen to her. Jay walked in the room. "Stop yelling, I just got Kenzie to do you need" He says quietly as he sits on the couch.<br>"I'm not yelling." she says back defensibly. Lately she had been very moody, and grouchy. It was safe to say that Kenzie and Joey where starting to drive her insane. The couple never had a minute to themselves.  
>"Shh." Jay says as he pulls Maggie onto his lap. The house is momentarily quiet with Kenzie asleep and Joey out doing something with Adam and Chris for the night. "Peace and quiet ." He smiles and kisses Maggie who kisses him back. "what are your plans tonight?".<br>"I'm going to a party at the Bella's." She replies.  
>"A party?"<br>"Yes a party. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked as she raised a perfectly waxed eye brow at him.  
>"No." He replies lying threw his teeth. "When are you leaving?".<br>"After I get dressed, Gail and me are ridding together." She says getting up off his lap and going upstairs.

Thirty minutes later, Maggie reappears dressed in an asymmetrical leopard dress and black heels. "How do i look?" She asked.  
>"very very sexy." Jay smiles at her earning a blush from the blonde. "Is Margret DiBiase blushing?" he teases.<br>"Shut up," she says playfully.  
>"You're blushing. It's adorable." He smiles.<br>"I'm leaving now." She says as she kisses him.  
>"Be safe." He says as he kissed her one more time.<br>"Will do. Don't wait up." She says on her way out the door.  
>-<p>

Maggie woke up in Jay's bed still in what she wore last night with no memory of how she got back. All she knew was that she had a major headache and smelt like vodka. "Good Morning sunshine!" Jay shouted as he came into the room. Maggie glared at him as Jay put Atticus onto the bed. "Did you have to much to drink last night?".  
>"Maybe." She said sitting up and leaning back against the head board.<br>"Justin brought you home last night along with Gail. You two where pretty out of it." Jay laughed recalling how both him and Justin had to get her from the car and carry her to the bedroom.  
>" oh. What time is it?" She simply said back, her head throbbing.<br>"Here. It's nearly three in the afternoon." He said handing her a water and two pain killers.  
>"Thank you babe." She said taking them and slowly getting out of the bed.<br>"I need a favor." Jay says as he takes Atticus off the bed, not wanting to leave him upstairs alone.  
>"And that would be?" She asked as she finds something to change into.<br>"Can you watch Joey and Kenzie today?".  
>"You want me to watch your Niece and Nephew while you do what?" She asked turning to look at him.<br>"Go to the gym with Heath."  
>"I guess I could watch them." She replies, with out giving it any thought.<br>"Thank you. You're the best." He smiles and kisses her cheek. "I'll be back in like two hours. Joey isn't back yet and Kenzie is taking her morning nap" He replied leaving the bedroom carrying Atticus. Maggie rolled eyes and changed into a dark pair of skinny jeans and a black Hollister hoodie. She washed her face of last night's makeup leaving her face clean and threw her hair into pony tail. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and went downstairs. Just as Maggie hit the bottom step Jay's phone started ringing.

"Can you get that?" Jay asked as he put his shoes on.  
>"I guess." She said going over to the phone and answering it. "Hello?"<br>"who is this?" A familiar voice repiled and Maggie mentally cursed herself and put the phone against her shoulder. "Jay, It's for you." She said handing him the phone.

"Hello?"  
>"<em>Jay. I know you don't have Maggie around my kids!."<em>  
>"Oh hey Ajay. No Maggie just came over to pick up her dog." Maggie crossed her arms and looked a him with a disapproving look.<br>"_What ever. How are the kids? Can I speak to them?"  
><em>"They are good. Actually Joey is at Adam's and Kenzie is asleep."  
>"<em>I guess I will call Adam to talk to Joey. I'll call later."<br>_"Okay. Bye Ajay." After hanging up, Jay looked up at Maggie who rolled her eyes going back into the kitchen. Jay followed behind wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"Why did you lie to Ajay?" Maggie asked leaning into his arms.  
>" I didn't want to deal with her." He replied kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to leave now. Kenzie will be up in a few and Joey should be back before then".<br>"Okay." She replied breaking herself from his grasp. "I'll see you when you get back".  
>"Yeah, bye." He said leaving threw the kitchen door to the garage. As if on que, Kenzie's cries broke the silence.<p>

"What did i get myself into." Maggie yawned as she walked to the crying infant. "Kenzie," Maggie said as she picked her up. Kenzie kept crying, and trying to get out of her hands. "Oh come on Kenzie, You're alright." Maggie said bouncing the baby on her hip as she walked into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she put her in the highchair and got her some baby food. "Yummy." Maggie smiled as she tried feeding the baby. Kenzie kept pushing the food away. "Come on Kenzie. Just eat the food." Maggie sighed in frustration as Kenzie kept on crying.

"Hello?" The familiar voice of Adam called from the living room after walking in with Joey.  
>"In the kitchen!" Maggie called as struggling to keep the baby food in Kenzie's mouth.<br>"Jay left you here?" Adam laughed as he walked into the kitchen seeing Maggie trying to feed the baby.  
>"Yeah, he went to the gym." Maggie said back. "I give up." She said putting the baby spoon down.<br>"Here, let me." Adam smiled and walked over towards the two, taking Maggie's spot. Kenzie smiled at him and giggled as she held her arms for him to pick him up.  
>"She likes you." Maggie smiled washing her hands in the sink.<br>"Everyone likes me." Adam said earning a eye roll from the blonde. "If you would like, I could stay".  
>"Really? You would stay?" Maggie replied back.<br>'Yeah." He replied picking up Kenzie and taking her into the living room.  
>"Thank you so much." She replied following behind.<p>

Once in the living room, Adam and Maggie settled down on the couch while Joey sat in the floor playing with Kenzie and Atticus. Maggie watched the children play, smiling. All though they were a pain her ass, they where adorable playing with the dog. Their Uncle joined in and she couldn't help but smile bigger when she saw the kids reactions.

Maggie and Adam stood in the kitchen making small conversations as they fixed dinner around six "You know, You're going to make a good dad some day Adam." Maggie said as she and Adam prepared dinner.  
>"Maybe, I'm sure you will make a great mother some day." Adam replied back.<br>"Maybe." She said with a small laugh."Jay should be back soon. You're welcomed to stay as long as you want-can you set the table please?".  
>"Sure."Adam replied getting the dishes and silverware out of the cabinet and setting the table while Maggie finished dinner. She was distracted by her phone going off, letting her know she had a text message. "<em>Running a little bit behind , start dinner with out me.-Jay"<em> she sighed reading the text from her boyfriend.  
>"What's wrong?" Adam asked hearing the sigh from his best friend's girl friend.<br>"Nothing, I was just hoping Jay would make it to dinner. But he won't." She stated as she sat her phone down.  
>"Well, he's missing out. It smells great." He replied back.<br>"Thank you." She said smiling as she finished cooking dinner.

A few minutes later, the table was covered with their dinner of chicken, pasta salad and bread. "Joey, Can you come sit down for dinner." the blonde asked as she walked into the living room to get Kenzie.  
>"Okay." He said skipping to the kitchen table and claiming the seat next to Adam.<br>"Kenzie, Let's go eat." Maggie smiled as she picked up the infant, who to Maggie's surprise didn't cry. "You're not crying." Maggie smiled and carried her into the kitchen and sitting her in the baby chair.  
>"Do you want me to feed her?"Adam asked cutting up Joey's chicken for him.<br>"I think i'll try." Maggie said as she opened up a can of chicken noodle flavored baby food. "Here comes the choo choo train." Maggie said as the spoon came near Kenzie's mouth. Kenzie laughed and opened her mouth letting Maggie feed her.  
>"You're getting a hang of it." Adam smiled at the young blonde as he himself ate.<br>"This is really good." Joey commented digging into his.  
>"Thank you Joey." Maggie smiled as she continued to feed Kenzie who would actually take the food this time around.<p>

After the dinner went smoothly, Adam went into the living room with Joey and Kenzie as Maggie finished cleaning their dishes. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Jay, wondering if he really went to the gym like he claimed or if he went somewhere else. No, she wouldn't think about that and pushed the thoughts away as she walked into the kitchen. "Okay Joey, It's bath time." She declared as she stood by the stairs.  
>"Can't I play for a little bit longer." Joey asked sitting in the floor playing some video game with Adam.<br>"If you get a bath now, I'll let you stay up a extra five minutes." She said waiting for him.  
>"Okay." He said getting up in defeat and headed up the stairs with Maggie following behind.<p>

After twenty minutes, Joey was back downstairs dressed in his sleepwear along with his sister. Maggie sat in the chair with a magazine and Atticus in her lap while Adam laid on the couch watching Cars with the kids. The sound of the door opening woke the sleeping dog who started to bark at the door waiting for who ever was there to walk in.  
>"Hey." Jay said walking in the house, ignoring the dog jumping on him. "I didn't know you where here Adam".<br>"Well when I saw Maggie trying to feed a crying baby I thought I could help out." Adam said sitting up.  
>"Uncle Jay!" Joey said running to his favorite uncle and hugging him before going back to finish Cars.<br>"Hey babe." Jay said kissing his girlfriend.  
>"How was your work out?" She asked sitting her magazine down.<br>"Rough, Heath is an idiot and almost got us kicked out." He replied sitting his bag down.  
>"Well, I'll let you guys catch up. I'm going to go." Adam said standing up and stretching his back. "Thanks again for dinner, It was amazing Maggie." The Canadian said hugging the Mississippi native bye before hugging his nephew and niece<br>"Let me walk you out. "Jay offered his friend who just nodded his head.  
>"Bye Atticus." Adam said petting the dog on his way out along with Jay.<p>

After closing the door behind the two, Jay leaned against it. "So how was she?".  
>"She was great with the kids." Adam said as he put his hands in the pocket of his jeans.<br>"Thanks for staying here. with her".  
>"No problem, she is one hell of a girl. You got lucky." Adam laughed as him and Jay said their goodbyes.<p>

"Bed time!." Maggie's voice rang threw Jay's house as she turned the living room tv set off around eight that night. Jay carried Kenzie up while Maggie walked behind with Joey in front of her and Atticus in her hands. After saying their goodnights, Jay and Maggie retreated into Jay's bedroom. Maggie sat Atticus on the bed before going into the bathroom to change into her zebra stripped sleep shorts and a plain pink tank top. Jay, who was already in bed watched as Maggie slowly made her way to bed.  
>"You look tired." He commented as Maggie got under the covers.<br>"I watched your niece and nephew, who by the way I don't see how Ajay and Chris can keep up with them." She yawned laying her head on Jay's bare chest.  
>"They get it from their mother." Jay smiled as he kissed Maggie's head.<br>"go figure." She replied closing her eyes. Everything inside her ways telling her ask Jay why he wasn't at dinner, but she pushed it all away.  
>"Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning. I love you".<br>"I love you too." She yawned once more before falling into sleep. Jay smiled watching Maggie sleep, some nights he would just watch. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. The snoring of Atticus slowly rocked him into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stranded in Canada  
><strong>**Chapter Eleven:** _Beach Day  
><em>_A/N: I own Maggie . Ajay,Joey,Kenzie belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. This chapter isn't the best i've wrote. I kind of rushed this one. I hope you guys still like it. Thank you for the kind reviews, and for reading my story!**(:-xHollywoodsmile  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Do we have to bring Adam?" Maggie asked from the closet as she got dressed for the beach.<br>"Yes Maggie," Jay replied from his spot on the bed as he dressed Kenzie in a little swimsuit with a cute cover up. "Why does it matter?".  
>"It doesn't." She rolled her eyes walking out. She was dressed in shorts with a white v-neck tee that showed her white with yellow stripes bikini top.<br>"Hey pretty girl. You ready for the beach?" Maggie asked picking up Kenzie who was smiling. "Let's go get your brother so Uncle Jay can get ready." Maggie got off the bed. "Hurry up." Maggie said walking out of the room and into the guest room Joey was in.

Ten minutes later, and Maggie still couldn't get Joey to be still long enough to dress him. "Joey, sit still please." Maggie said, her patience running thin. Joey kept running around her in circles. After failing for what felt like the hundredth time, she gave up. "JAY! COME DRESS YOUR NEPHEW!" She called threw the closed door. It wasn't long before Jay came into the room.  
>"We're going to the beach Uncle Jay!" Joey smiled as he ran around.<br>"I know bud, only if you get ready first. So let Maggie dresses you okay?" Jay looked at his nephew and smiled.  
>"Okay." Joey said, calming down long enough for Maggie to help dress him.<p>

The car ride to the beach, at least in Maggie's mind, was hell. She was forced to sit in the back, away from the air vents, she had to listen to Adam sing along to every song on the radio and Joey wouldn't stop talking about the beach. Sliding at of the car, Maggie was immediatly greeted to the salty atmosphere. Smiling, the Mississippi native grabbed her beach bag as Jay and Adam got the kids out of the car.  
>"Would it kill you to wait for us?" Adam, who was holding Kenzie, asked.<br>"I am waiting, aren't I?" she tapped her foot as she stood by the trunk. Adam rolled his eyes as he shut the car door.  
>"Maggie, take Joey's hand so I can carry the cooler." Jay, who was walking to the back of the car with Joey. Maggie, nodded her head yes and took Joey's hand and lead him onto the sand with the rest following behind.<p>

For it being a nice and sunny day in Florida, the beach wasn't as crowded as it usually was. After finding a open spot only a a few feet from the shoreline; Maggie, Jay, Kenzie and Joey made their way towards the shore leaving Adam to tan. Maggie laughed at Kenzie's reaction to the cool water. She would kick her tiny feet, and refused to be sat down. "You're stubborn, just like your mom." Jay laughed as held Kenzie's tiny hands.  
>"Joey, Why don't we go get your uncle Adam out here?" Maggie asked looking at the five year old. She wanted so badly for Adam to be the one in the water with Joey. She honestly was scared that something would happen with Joey in her hands.<br>"Okay." Joey said taking off running towards his uncle with Maggie in toll.

Maggie sat under the hot Florida sun as she watched Jay interact with his nephew and niece. To her, it was the cutest thing to witness. It made her think of how good of a dad Jay would be when he finally had kids. Deep down inside, she hoped that it would be her that would mother his children but she knew it was unlikely. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even see Adam walk back up to the spot until he shook his wet hair on her like a dog.  
>"What the hell Adam?" She questioned wiping off what little water got on her sunglasses.<br>"You looked like you could use a cool off." He laughed sitting next to her. "Why aren't you do there?".  
>"I'm giving Jay some time with the kids before Ajay and Chris come to get them tomorrow".<br>"Oh, I gottcha." The Canadian said glancing over at the three in the water. "You know, I'm sure he would like you out there. As a matter of fact, he even said so".  
>"really?" She asked, a little caught off guard.<br>"Really".  
>Maggie got off her beach towel and made her way to Jay and the kids.<p>

"Hey stranger." Jay greeted her with a kiss to the cheek.  
>"Hey guys." She replied stepping into the water. Joey was sitting in the wet sand making a sand castle that would just get washed away when the waves would roll Kenzie stood hugging on to Jay's leg.<br>"We've been her for a while, we shouldn't let them stay out here too much. Kenzie is already getting a little pink." Maggie said picking up Kenzie.  
>"True, true. How about we go put them under the umbreal with Adam and go for a little swim before we leave?" Jay asked.<br>"Sounds good to me." Maggie smiled and started walking towards Adam.

Two minutes later Jay had drugged Maggie out into waist deep water. Maggie wrapped her legs around his waist, afraid of what could be swimming in the water with them.  
>", Are you afraid?" Jay questioned with a smirked.<br>"Maybe." She replied resting her arms around Jay's neck.  
>"I'll take that as a yes." Jay said. "What would you do if I threw you into the water?".<br>"I would scream and most likely never talk to you again." She replied, tighten her grip on Jay.  
>"I love hearing you scream though." He whispered into her ear causing Maggie to blush. Jay kissed Maggie's lips softly and let his linger for a few seconds. "Are you ready to get out? I'm cooked".<br>"Yes, Please." She replied, "But you are going to have to carry me, I hate the open water." She said moving so she was on his back. Jay rolled his eyes and laughed a little bit as he gave her a piggy back ride to the land .

After packing up, and getting the kids into the car they were home bound. Maggie made sure she was in the front seat this time, seeing how she wanted the air vents on her. This time, the car ride wasn't so bad.

Pulling into Jay's drive way, a familiar car sat in the drive way. "Looks like Ajay and Chris came early." Adam was the first to speak. Jay silently cursed himself knowing the hell he was going to pay from Ajay about Maggie.  
>"Ajay doesn't know that Maggie has been staying and helping with the kids. Does she?" Adam said from the backseat.<br>"No. No she doesn't." Jay said, grateful that Maggie was asleep at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stranded in Canada  
><strong>**Chapter Twelve:** _Claws come out  
><em>_A/N: I own Maggie . Ajay,Joey,Kenzie belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Sorry for the late update, I've been so busy with school and I had writer's block. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I tried my best. As always thanks for ready beautiful.**(:-xHollywoodsmile  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>A glare. That was all it took for Jay to realize that his girlfriend wasn't happy with him at all. Maggie stood by the door passenger door as she glared at Jay, pissed off that he hadn't even bother to tell Ajay that she was going to be with the kids.<br>"Mommy is here!" Joey, who noticed his parent's car as Adam got him out of his booster seat.  
>"She sure is." Adam said closing the car door. "Let's go greet her." He said leading him to the house leaving Jay, Kenzie at the car.<p>

"I didn't think she would be here this soon." Jay said as he unbuckled the smiling toddler. "Go ahead and go in." Jay said as he lifted Kenzie into his arms and handed her to Maggie. He knew he shouldn't of let Maggie take her inside, but deep down inside he didn't care what Ajay thought. Even though she was his sister and he was pretty much going over her orders, he knew Maggie wasn't doing any harm to Kenize or to Joey. The kids liked her, and to him that was all that mattered.

Following Maggie threw the door, he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself from Ajay's wrath of furry.

"Give me MY daughter." Ajay said with a stern voice as she snatched Kenzie from Maggie's arms. "Who the hell do you think you?". Maggie just rolled her green eyes.  
>"Jay gave her to me to carry in." she answered honestly.<br>"You're here early." Jay, who just walked into the house greeted his sister. "Maggie, why don't you go get changed?" he asked trying to protect her from Ajay.  
>"Sure." Maggie said, hurrying up the steps to Jay's room leaving the Reso siblings downstairs.<br>"Chris, Go check on Joey." Ajay said handing Kenzie to her dad. Her eyes never leaving her older brother, Chris did what he was told and went to check on their oldest son.

"So how was the cabin?" Jay asked, trying to break the tension in the room.  
>"What the hell do you think you're doing Jay? First you have Barbie at Gran's for Christmas and now you have her around my children?" Ajay asked raising her voice at him.<br>"I didn't think it would matter Ajay." he lied threw his teeth. He knew she would get pissed about it.  
>"You told me she wasn't staying Jay." Ajay said crossing her arms across her chest, not letting up.<br>"So what if she stayed over? She was very helpful and good to the kids".  
>"I don't care what she did Jay, you went behind my back and let that worthless Barbie touch my children!".<br>"Shut up Ajay, You don't know her." Jay said, trying to remain calm,  
>"And like you do Jay? You guys have been dating for what? little over six months?" Ajay rolled her eyes. "It's pathetic how you just let this stupid blonde into your our life's and let her run it".<br>"I said Shut up!" Jay raised his voice at her, something that barley happened. "You don't know anything Ajay". Ajay looked at him with wide eyes, surprised that he raised his voice at her.

"I think I'm going to go." A small voice from the stairs broke the silence. Both Resos looked at the source of the voice.  
>"You don't have to." Jay said.<br>"Let the hoe go if she wants to, she probably has a play date or something" Ajay smirked at the young blonde girl before her, hoping to get a reaction from her.  
>"Ajay shut the hell up! Would it kill you to be nice to her for once".<br>"It's fine Jay. I get that I'm not really wanted here right now." Maggie said glarring at Ajay. "You know Ajay, you might want to be careful throwing words around. Especially when you would just be stereotyping yourself." Maggie said picking up her keys from the end table  
>"Maggie," Jay shot Maggie a warning look.<br>"What Jay? Just dishing back what she serverd." Maggie said as she kissed Jay's cheek. "Call me later, babe." Maggie spoke as she walked to the door.

The sound of the door closing broke the silence the filled the room with Maggie's department. "You know Jay, if I wanted my kids to be around trash I would of left them with a trash can."  
>"Ajay, just shut up for once! Maggie isn't this horrible creature that you make her out to be. She is a very sweet and loving girl." Jay said, defending his girlfriend.<br>"you're right. She is a girl." Ajay shot back making her way to the stairs. Jay rolled his eyes with no response. He didn't understand why every time Ajay and Maggie where together they had to fight with each other. He knew Ajay was very protective and all but he just wished she could see what he saw in Maggie.

Maggie sat at the kitchen counter as she slipped on her glass of red wine. "Tough day?" her roommate April, better known as AJ, asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
>"You could say that." Maggie replied running her hand threw her hair. "It was going great you know? Jay, Adam, me, and their niece and nephew went to the beach and then Jay's bitch of a sister just ugh!".<br>"What did she say this time?" AJ asked knowing the history between the two.  
>"She called me a hoe, and that I'm a worthless Barbie".<br>"Mag, she is probably just jealous of your good looks," AJ said trying to comfort her friend.  
>"I don't understand why she has to be so mean towards me. I've never done anything to her." Maggie sighed as she took a long slip of her wine.<br>"I wouldn't worry about it. So what if Jay's sister doesn't like you? Jay loves you and that is all that matters".  
>"You're right AJ." Maggie smiled at her friend. "Thanks for the pep talk".<br>"Any time dear, Any time. By the way, is it okay if Daniel stays the night?"  
>"April, How many times do I have to tell you that it doesn't matter who your company is? This is your house to silly."<br>"Thank You! "AJ smiled happily as she skipped to her room to call her boyfriend.  
>"You're welcomed!' Maggie laughed as she walked to her own bedroom.<p>

"Be safe bug, call me when you get home? Okay?" Jay said as he hugged is sister good bye.  
>"Will do fatso." Ajay said hugging him back.<br>"Don't wait so long before coming to visit again." Jay said pulling away.  
>"I will, don't worry." Ajay said walking towards the passenger door.<br>"Bye Ajay." Jay waved from the porch.  
>"Bye Jay." She waved bye as she slid into the car. It was long before the car drove off leaving Jay alone outside the house.<p>

Laying in bed that night, Maggie rolled over on her side facing her phone. It was nearly nine and Jay had yet to call her. She felt stupid for waiting like a teenage girl with nothing better to do, but yet she couldn't help herself. Jay had said he was going to call her back, and he always did. Tonight felt different though, when she had talked to him earlier he didn't seem pleased, probably because she called his sister a hoe, maybe she didn't deserve to get a call back. Getting up, she walked to her opened window. She could smell the rain that was threatening to spill out of the clouds, it made her think of the times that Jay and her would get caught up in the rain and they would just laugh and dance.

"Babe?" the voice of Jay's broke her train of thoughts and made her jump.  
>"Jesus Jay! You about gave me a heart attack!" She placed a hand over her heart as she turned around to face him.<br>"Sorry Maggie." He smiled and walked towards her.  
>"What are you doing here?" She asked.<br>"Well, I thought calling back would be lame and I didn't want to spend the night without you." Jay kissed her lips softly.  
>"Sounds good to me, but I was about to go to bed." She lied.<br>"Good, me too." He picked her up and laid her on her queen bed. Even in an old t-shirt of his, yoga pants and her hair up she was still beautiful to him. "Cute socks." he said referring to her hot pink fuzzy socks.  
>"Thank you babe." She smiled sliding under her covers, pulling them down so Jay could get in beside her.<br>"Is Daniel here?" Jay asked.  
>"Yeah, April and him are in her room." She replied laying her head against Jay's chest.<br>"They are such nerds; they are probably playing video games or something." Jay said closing his eyes.  
>"Yeah, I guess." Maggie said letting out a yawn. The room fell into complete silence as they laid together.<br>"I love you Margret DiBiasie".  
>"I love you too William Jason Reso".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Well, there you have it. The last chapter of Stranded in Canada, and I hope you all have enjoyed it. A special thanks goes out to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for helping me threw out this story and for letting me use Ajay, (A favorite character of mine!) Gran, and Joey. With out her this story might not of turned out like it has. and as always thank you to all the lovely people who have read and review my story, thank you so much! Please don't forget to read Kennedy's Friday Night Delight's storys, and look out for more Jay/Maggie stories in the future. Thank you once again. Stay beautiful xoxox_xHollywoodsmile_


End file.
